The need for two-dimensional lamps or two-dimensional luminaires, which are composed of a plurality of two-dimensional lamps, is increasing. Such surface luminaires are mounted for illumination on walls or ceilings, for example, and are of interest due to their lighting characteristics and the visually appealing overall impression on the one hand and the low power consumption on the other hand.
Luminaires formed from an OLED illuminant and a lampholder are known in the prior art. For example, DE 603 06 720 T2 discloses a lamp with an organic two-dimensional luminous layer arranged on a substrate. The substrate is plate-like and, on a narrow side, has a laterally/peripherally protruding tongue with electric conductive tracks. With the aid of this tongue, the substrate can be inserted into a corresponding insertion opening in a lampholder (referred to there as a lighting fixture) and can be contacted via the conductive tracks (there, see FIGS. 2A, 2B and 3, for example). Here, a plurality of openings may be formed in a single lampholder (there: illumination fixture) formed in one piece, a lamp being insertable via its tongue portion into each of said openings. Two-dimensional mounting on a wall or ceiling with lamps or lamp luminous areas arranged laterally side by side is difficult here. It has also been found that an exact alignment of the substrates in a common plane side by side with such a connection between the lampholder and illuminant cannot always be implemented with the desired accuracy.
Further connection possibilities between illuminant and lampholder are specified in DE 603 06 721 T2. For example, stirrup-shaped lampholders can also be used, which grasp around the substrate at two opposed points. The electrical contacting between the stirrup-shaped lampholder and the illuminant is achieved here via the conductors provided on a flat side of the substrate or via two substrate tongues provided on opposite narrow sides and having respective electrical conductors. Such a luminaire also fails to satisfy all requirements of simple and accurate mountability and the desired aesthetic impression.